


Don't Stop Me Now

by cozynajaemin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: "Friends" with benefits, Doyoung drives a motorcycle, Doyoung in a leather jacket, Doyoung just wants to pass, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Ten has a Porsche, Ten is a bit of a jerk at some point but so is Doyoung tbh, Ten wants him to relax, Volleyball Ten, but it's pretty much obvious, but they come around, he is a sweet boy, i think that's it ok enjoy pls, inspired by a tweet and doyoung singing queen in a leather jacket (frick me up), kun is the best friend that everyone needs, lots of making out, not described sex, this probably could be rated teen and up but considering the theme I rated it mature just to be safe, this was supposed to be like 2k words but it ended up being 6k, ummmmm they smoke weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozynajaemin/pseuds/cozynajaemin
Summary: Doyoung is harboring an intense hatred for the Volleyball-playing, Porsche-driving, rich kid Ten. Ten just thinks the really attractive scholarship student should loosen up.





	Don't Stop Me Now

“I hate him,” Doyoung muttered underneath his breath as he adjusted his leather jacket and tucked his helmet under his arm. 

“Did he actually do something this time,” Kun rolled his eyes, “or are you just being bitter?”

“He almost hit my bike with his stupid fucking Porsche,” Doyoung answered, crossing his arms.

“I doubt he meant to do it,” Kun sighed as they walked into their lecture building together.

“He’s doing it on purpose,” Doyoung told him.

“Does he even know your name?” Kun retorted. 

“Whatever,” Doyoung quipped, “I still hate him.”

“I don’t think you do,” Kun smirked, “I think you’re harboring a little crush on Mr. Volleyball.”

Doyoung looked absolutely scandalized by the insinuation, “I absolutely do not. I literally hate him with every fiber of my being.”

“That’s a strong hatred for someone who has never said more than a word to you,” Kun replied. 

“Careful,” Doyoung threatened, “I’m about to start hating you in a second.”

“Those are big, bad, scary words from someone whose best friend is me,” Kun smiled.

Doyoung rolled his eyes, “You’re lucky I love you too much to hate you.”

“Oh, yes, so very lucky,” Kun laughed, “Dealing with your bitter, brooding ass is exactly the highlight of my life.”

“As it should be,” Doyoung laughed and nudged him. 

Kun nudged Doyoung back. Doyoung stumbled, almost bumping into Ten. 

“Careful there,” Ten joked.

“Yeah,” Doyoung straightened himself up, scowling.

Kun apologized to Ten for him and rushed to catch up to Doyoung, who was storming away. 

“He’s so much nicer than you are,” Kun teased, “I might just become his best friend instead.”

“He’s not nice,” Doyoung pointed out.

“No, he is,” Kun countered, “You just don’t like him because you think he’s snobby. You’re prematurely judging him based on what you think you know.”

“You’re supposed to hate the same people I do. It’s in the code,” Doyoung pouted.

“I’m also supposed to tell you when you’re being an idiot,” Kun said, “Which is now.”

“Support me,” Doyoung whined.

“Stop being a dumbass and I will,” Kun mock-whined.

“Go to class,” Doyoung shoved him. 

“I’m going to my class,” Kun told him, “You’re the one who’s on the wrong floor.”

Doyoung slowly came to senses, “Oh, for fuck’s sake.”

Kun clicked his tongue.

“See ya,” Doyoung saluted as he sprinted up three flights of stairs to get to his class on time.

 

Doyoung had his nose buried in textbooks and academic journals, trying to study for his classes, when an annoying thumping made its way through Doyoung’s earbuds. Doyoung’s jaw clenched as he grew increasingly more irritated. He slammed his book shut as he stood up to leave the closed-off area of the library to find the source of the noise. 

He stormed out only to see Ten throwing a volleyball against the wall with the rest of the volleyball team standing around him. 

“Hey, do you mind? Some people are trying to study,” Doyoung folded his arms.

“I’m trying to practice,” Ten smirked.

“I’m pretty sure practice is held in the gym,” Doyoung folded his arms, “It’s across campus.”

“He got you there,” Johnny laughed.

Doyoung started to walk away, but Ten stopped him.

“I’ll tell you what,” Ten bounced the volleyball against the wall again, “If you can take the volleyball from me, I’ll stop.”

Doyoung rolled his eyes. Ten bounced the volleyball again, a teasing glint behind his eyes. Doyoung tried to reach for the ball, Ten easily keeping it from him. The other boys laughed at the clear trap that Ten set. 

“Cute,” Ten chuckled.

“Shut up,” Doyoung rolled his eyes.

“Make me,” Ten smirked. 

Ten began showing off, bouncing the ball against the wall, around Doyoung’s head. Doyoung stood there, watching Ten with a scowl on his face as Ten just played around. 

Doyoung turned around quickly, his head held high, before walking back to his studies, because he was about two seconds away from punching Ten in the face. 

Doyoung put his earbuds back in but was soon interrupted again by Ten, who opened the door to Doyoung’s study area.

“Sorry about that,” Ten said.

“Go away,” Doyoung told him, “I really am trying to focus.”

“I’m sorry,” Ten apologized, “I was kinda acting like a dick out there.”

“Yeah,” Doyoung nodded, “You were.”

“What’s your name?” Ten asked.

“Studying,” Doyoung pointed back to his things.

“Fine, I’ll leave you alone,” Ten smiled playfully, “If you tell me your name.”

“I’ll tell you my name,” Doyoung retorted, “If you can recite any one physics equation.”

“One?” Ten asked. 

“Just one,” Doyoung nodded.

“Any of them?” Ten asked again. 

Doyoung nodded for him to continue. 

Ten paused like he was searching his brain, but then slowly a smile spread over his face. Confidently, he leaned forward, his hands on the table, getting closer to Doyoung’s face. Doyoung swallowed nervously and raised his eyebrow. 

“E equals mc squared,” Ten smirked.

Doyoung clenched his jaw, gritting his teeth together, but a small smile crept its way into the corner of his mouth, “My name is Doyoung. Now please go away so I can study.”

“My name is T-,” he started.

“I know who you are,” Doyoung said snippily. 

Ten smiled and slowly walked out, his eyes never leaving Doyoung until he was completely out of the room. 

 

“You two are going to end up together,” Kun said, “I’m calling it, right now.”

“You take that back right now,” Doyoung huffed.

“Well, I called it that he wasn’t bothering you on purpose, he didn’t even know your name,” Kun teased.

“He has definitely been doing it on purpose,” Doyoung pouted, “You should’ve seen the way he was teasing me yesterday. He knew exactly what he was doing.”

“You big baby, that’s just because you’re incredibly easy to tease. You have this look on your face that says, ‘I hate the world, but I’m really fun to mess with because it’s so easy to get under my skin.’” Kun chuckled.

Doyoung slumped lower in his seat. 

“How did you get the reputation of big, bad, rebel boy, when you a literally so pouty all the time? I don’t understand it in the slightest. You’re like one of those annoying toddlers who whines all the time,” Kun complained.

“Take that back. I do not,” Doyoung whined.

Kun raised an eyebrow. 

“Okay, point taken,” Doyoung sat up in the chair, “I still hate him.”

“If you say so,” Kun rolled his eyes.

“I do,” Doyoung said, putting his leather jacket on, “Anyways, I need to go back to the library to study.” 

“I pray to God that Ten is there again,” Kun laughed.

Doyoung glared at him, grabbing his helmet and backpack. 

“Please be careful,” Kun turned serious, “It’s really windy and it looks like it could storm.”

“I will,” Doyoung patted his shoulder.

He rode to the library, and as he parked his bike, he noticed a familiar Porsche in the parking lot. He took off his helmet, running his fingers through his hair. He looked up to see Ten staring at him from inside. Ten smiled and waved as Doyoung just rolled his eyes. He walked into his usual spot, putting his headphones in as he studied for astrophysics.

No later than five minutes after Doyoung settled in, Ten burst into the room, shouting, “Hey, Doyoung, we meet again!” 

“Still studying,” Doyoung tapped his pen on his notebook.

“Bummer,” Ten frowned. 

Doyoung hummed.

Ten smiled and threw his bag on the ground, and casually sat in the seat across from Doyoung, crossing his legs and started at Doyoung. Doyoung sighed heavily, his body tensing up as the irritability rose in his throat.

“Just try to keep it down,” Doyoung instructed. 

“Yessir,” Ten laughed and leaned back in the seat and watched Doyoung. 

Doyoung could feel Ten’s heavy gaze on himself, causing him to shift uncomfortably in his seat. Doyoung tried to keep his focus on the textbooks until the power went completely out, draping both of them in complete darkness. Doyoung gasped, jumping. 

“You okay?” Ten asked.

Doyoung breathed heavily, “Yeah, yeah, I’m good. I was just startled.”

“No studying now, huh?” Ten joked. 

Doyoung didn’t reply. 

“Even though I can’t see you, I can tell you’re glaring at me,” Ten replied.

“I definitely am,” Doyoung told him. 

Ten’s eyes adjusted to the darkness and he could see Doyoung pouting. “Cute,” Ten chuckled. Ten moved to the same side of the table. Ten propped his elbow on the table, resting his head in his head, and leaned closer to Doyoung.

“Go fuck yourself,” Doyoung met his eyes.

“Go fuck me yourself,” Ten smirked. 

Doyoung looked away, his cheeks turning a faint red. 

Ten leaned forward, glancing down at Doyoung’s lips. Doyoung’s eyes widened, but he felt himself leaning closer to Ten. Ten gently ran his finger across the collar of Doyoung’s leather jacket. Doyoung’s breath hitched in his throat. Ten moved out of his seat and leaned over Doyoung, crawling into his lap. 

Doyoung gulped as Ten leaned down and connected their lips slowly. Doyoung gasped, allowing Ten to slip his tongue into Doyoung’s mouth. Doyoung moaned, as their lips kept moving and tongues twisting around each other. Ten easily took control; he was in control of the entire situation. Ten placed intense kisses on the corner of Doyoung’s mouth, to his jaw, down to his neck. Doyoung whimpered as Ten sucked a lovebite into Doyoung’s neck, then another one into his collarbone. Ten smashed his lips back into Doyoung’s, both of their lips red and swollen. Doyoung wasn’t asleep, but kissing Ten was like a dream.

As Ten started to push Doyoung’s jacket off, the power turned back on. Doyoung then pulled away from Ten, the light bringing him back to reality. “I-I’m sorry,” Doyoung stuttered, quickly packing up his things, “I should go.”

“Wait-,” Ten started, but Doyoung was already out the door.

They made eye contact through the window again, as Doyoung got ready to drive away. Doyoung thought Ten almost looked sad, but he shook it off and ignored him. 

Doyoung slowly opened the door to his room.

“What in the fresh hell happened to you?” Kun asked.

Doyoung raised his eyebrow, “I know all of those words individually.”

“Just explain,” Kun gestured to Doyoung’s neck.

“Ten,” Doyoung looked down at his feet in shame.

“I called it!” Kun shouted, “I knew it! I knew you liked him!”

“I don’t like him,” Doyoung scoffed, “I still hate him. This changes nothing.”

“Oh for fuck's sake,” Kun sighed, “You’re really going to hold this grudge against him over absolutely nothing.”

“Yes, yes I am,” Doyoung started studying again. 

“I’m going to grab a coffee from the library cafe,” Kun smirked to himself.

“Okay,” Doyoung replied, not looking up from his notebook, “Be careful. The rain stopped, but it’s still really windy.”

Kun hummed, leaving Doyoung alone. Doyoung was yanked out of his reverie by a knock on his door. “Kun, we talked about you always forgetting your key,” Doyoung shouted.

Doyoung went to open the door, the puzzled look on his face grew more puzzled when he saw who was on the other side. 

“Not Kun,” Ten smiled sheepishly, “but Kun did tell me to come here.”

“Why?” Doyoung asked. 

Ten raised an eyebrow, “He said you wanted to see me?”

Doyoung frowned, “No, I didn’t.”

“Well, I guess I’ll just go,” Ten said, turning around.

“Wait!” Doyoung shouted quickly and too loudly considering that Ten was only two feet away from him. 

Ten turned back around.

“Since you’re already here,” Doyoung shrugged, “You might as well come in.”

A small smile made its way to Ten’s lips as he stepped into Doyoung’s room and closed the door. “Can we pick up from where we left off?” Ten asked, a giggle in his voice.

Doyoung’s ears were bright red, “Where were we?”

“I think I was in the middle of taking off your jacket,” Ten told him. 

Doyoung swallowed and awkwardly chuckled, “Yes, I believe you were.”

Ten pulled Doyoung’s jacket off in one swift movement, before pushing him onto the bed and straddling him. Doyoung pulled Ten down by the back of his neck. Ten smirked into the kiss. Ten wasted no time in escalating their kiss from something slow and sweet to something rough and desperate. Doyoung moaned again when Ten started moving his hips and removing their clothes. 

Ten collapsed on the bed next to Doyoung, both of their chests rising and falling as they attempted to catch their breaths. Doyoung’s body buzzed, his eyes closing in serenity. Ten shook Doyoung by the shoulder, “We should probably shower.”

Doyoung hummed, “Mhm, sleep now. A shower later.”

“Doyoung,” Ten nudged him, “Shower now, sleep later.”

“I hate you,” Doyoung pushed himself up with a groan.

“Yeah, yeah,” Ten patted his shoulder, holding Doyoung’s hand as he led them to Doyoung’s shower.

“We should do this more often,” Ten started the shower, getting the water hot.

“No,” Doyoung told him, stepping inside with him, “I don’t like you.”

“You don’t have to like me,” Ten replied, “Do you think I’m hot?”

Doyoung nodded.

“Did you like what we just did?” Ten asked. 

Doyoung turned red but nodded.

“Would you be okay with doing it again? For fun?” Ten asked.

Doyoung hesitated but nodded fervently. 

“Then you don’t have to like me,” Ten told him sweetly, “Friends with benefits.”

“We’re not friends,” Doyoung quipped.

“You know what I mean,” Ten laughed. 

They dried themselves off and got dressed in Doyoung’s large tee shirts. Ten pulled the blanket over both of their bodies. Ten wrapped his arm around Doyoung’s shoulder as Doyoung cuddled into his side.

“You’ll be gone in the morning, won’t you?” Doyoung asked.

“Do you want me to be?” Ten asked.

Doyoung pursed his lips and nodded.

“Then I’ll be gone,” Ten ran his fingers through Doyoung’s hair. 

“Mhmm, okay,” Doyoung sighed, his voice groggy, as his eyes fluttered shut and he fell asleep. 

Doyoung woke up to an empty bed. “I’m going to kill you,” Doyoung spat as he saw Kun looking at him from his chair.

“You’re welcome,” Kun smiled. 

“Fuck you,” Doyoung threw a pillow at Kun.

“You wish,” Kun teased. 

\--------------

“I’m going to run over him with his own Porsche,” Doyoung growled, slamming the door to his dorm shut.

“Down, boy,” Kun laughed, “What happened this time? This is like the fifth time you’ve come home incredibly angry with Ten.”

“He aggravates me,” Doyoung rolled his eyes, “Does he think he can just get away with anything he wants just because he’s rich, and cool, and has everyone falling at his feet? Well, not me.”

Kun rolled his eyes, “I have a feeling you’re making a big deal out of nothing again.”

Doyoung shrugged his shoulders.

“So what’s your quarrel about this time?” Kun asked.

Doyoung stayed silent.

Kun frowned, his eyes worriedly looking over Doyoung, “Okay, something is actually wrong. What happened?”

“I heard him talking to Johnny,” Doyoung replied.

“Didn’t like what you heard?” Kun asked. 

Doyoung nodded.

“Come on,” Kun patted the empty space next to him on his bed, “Tell me what happened.”

Doyoung laid down on his stomach next to Kun, as Kun gently scratched his back, comforting him. “He said the only reason he was flirting with me and having sex with me was to ‘remove the stick up my ass’ because I’m too uptight,” Doyoung frowned.

“Okay, I can see why that would be upsetting to someone who had feelings for the other, but you don’t like Ten, so why does it matter?” Kun asked. 

Doyoung scoffed, “Just because I don’t like him, doesn’t mean I’m okay with being treated like some sort of mission. I thought we at least respected each other more than that. Despite hating him, I still respected him, and I genuinely was okay with what we were doing because objectively, he is a very attractive person. I don’t like being treated like a point to prove or some objective to overcome.”

“Oh,” Kun frowned, “I didn’t think about it like that.”

“Yeah,” Doyoung muttered. 

“Well you deserve better than that,” Kun told him, “I fully support the hating Ten agenda now.”

Doyoung let out a small chuckle, “Thanks.”

“So what’s the plan?” Kun asked, “You gonna tell him off?”

“I don’t know,” Doyoung scrunched his nose, “I’m kind of in between wanting to prove to him that I’m better than being treated like a mission, but also never speaking to him ever again. Not sure which pettiness I’m going with this time.”

“I know which one I want you to do, but I think I know which one you’re going to choose,” Kun sighed.

“Enlighten me,” Doyoung told him.

“I want you to never speak to him again because that was shitty of him to do, plus you hated him in the first place. You, on the other hand, are going to choose to prove a point. You are going to make sure he knows that you are not some objective to be achieved because your pride is hurt. No offense, but your pride is a very fragile thing, and any time it gets slightly wounded, you immediately go into ‘I have to prove a point to everyone Doyoung,’” Kun said.

Doyoung sighed, “Yeah, you’re right. I want to say that I’ll listen to you and not talk to him, but we both know that’s most likely a lie.”

Kun laughed, “Well, at least you thought about it.”

“Thank you, I try,” Doyoung smiled widely.

“Just be careful,” Kun said softly, “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Doyoung chuckled, “Me? Hurt? Never. I’m too tough for that, I’m a bad bitch.”

“As much as you like to let everyone believe that, you really are quite sensitive. Just know your limits,” Kun patted his back. 

Doyoung nodded, “Can I sleep here tonight?”

“Do you need cuddles?” Kun cooed.

“I could kick your ass,” Doyoung pouted.

“I know,” Kun giggled, “The offer is still open.”

“Yes, please,” Doyoung said. 

“Alright,” Kun smiled, “Get in your pajamas; we’ll settle in, watch some movies and eat ice cream before bed.”

Doyoung did exactly that.

 

Doyoung knocked on Ten’s door, loudly and obnoxiously, nearly knocking the thing off its hinges.

Ten opened the door with his signature smile on his face, “Oh, Doyoung, back again so soon.”

“I hate you,” Doyoung shoved his chest, pushing Ten against the wall.

“Woah,” Ten threw his hands up in defense, “No need to get aggressive.”

Doyoung’s hands were on both sides of Ten’s head, trapping him against the wall. 

“Doyoung?” Ten asked, “What’s gotten into you?”

“I’m not just some game,” Doyoung gritted his teeth together. 

“What are you talking about?” Ten raised an eyebrow. 

Doyoung smashed his lips into Ten’s the kiss rough and bruising. Ten’s lips became red almost immediately, and they were already starting to chap. Doyoung bit down on Ten’s lip, drawing a whimper from Ten’s mouth.

“Doyoung,” Ten sighed out, breathing heavily, “What is going on?”

“I’m not some objective for you to overcome and throw away,” Doyoung growled, pushing his lips roughly into Ten’s again. 

Doyoung lifted Ten up as Ten locked his legs around Doyoung’s waist. Doyoung used the wall to help hold Ten up as he continued kissing him. 

Ten pushed Doyoung’s head away from his own. “Talk to me,” Ten’s chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath, “I’m not understanding what you mean.”

“You know exactly what I mean,” Doyoung nibbled on his ear, “You think that just because I’m not like you, that I’m some game you can play, some mission you can win,” Doyoung bit down on his neck, leaving a mark, “I don’t need the stick up my ass removed; there wasn’t one there in the first place.”

“Wait,” Ten moaned as Doyoung continued sucking on his neck, “How did you know?”

Doyoung laughed bitterly, pulling away from Ten. “That’s all you have to say. Not an apology?” Doyoung rolled his eyes, “If you must know; I overheard you talking to Johnny in Faculty Hall.” 

Ten threw his head back, “Fuck, Doyoung, I’m sorry.”

“Whatever,” Doyoung scoffed, “I’m better than that. I don’t need you, because newsflash Ten, you’re not doing me any favors.”

“Doyoung,” Ten gently touched his face, “I know that. I’m sorry.”

“Do you?” Doyoung raised an eyebrow, “Or are you just saying that because you got caught. I may have disliked you, but I respected you as a person, not a means to an end. I expected at least that much in return, but I guess I expected too much. You still think I’m less than you.”

“Doyoung, that’s not true,” Ten unwrapped himself from around Doyoung, setting his feet back down on the ground, “Listen to me, I respect you so much.”

“No, you don’t,” Doyoung stepped back, turning away from Ten, not wanting Ten to see his eyes slowly turn glassy with tears, “If you did, you wouldn’t have done that. You have no regard for other people. You only care about yourself.”

“Look at me,” Ten put his hand on Doyoung’s shoulder, turning him around, “Baby-,”

“Don’t call me that,” Doyoung shoved Ten’s hand off of him, “I’m not your baby.”

“Doyoung,” Ten took a deep breath, calming himself down, “I really am sorry. Admittedly, at first, I did this because your blatant uptight attitude was endearingly annoying, but now, it’s different. I genuinely like everything about this. I like being with you. You’re incredible, Doyoung. I’m sorry that I didn’t see it the first time.”

Doyoung folded his arms and looked down.

Ten moved Doyoung’s chin up, making their eyes lock. “Forgive me, please. Trust me, I don’t think you’re less than me. I know we have no feelings for each other, but I care about you as a person. I respect you so much; the dedication you have to your studies, the way you care about your friends, the way you take care of me. You’re phenomenal.”

“Do you mean it?” Doyoung asked; his voice breaking, his heart vulnerable.

“Of course I mean it,” Ten reassured him.

Doyoung swallowed, “I forgive you.”

Ten kissed him sweetly; his lips still hurt from earlier, but Ten couldn’t bring himself to care. He wasn’t going to let Doyoung walk away without showing him just how much he really did care. Ten cared about Doyoung more than he cared to admit out loud. 

Doyoung picked Ten up again before walking him over to the bed, laying Ten on his back. Doyoung continued to kiss Ten from above him, until Ten flipped them, putting Doyoung on his back. 

Doyoung slowly took off Ten’s shirt before letting Ten do the same to him. Ten moved from Doyoung’s lips down to his jaw, to his neck, to his collarbone, to his chest, then to his stomach. Ten completely removed both of their clothes, his lips back on Doyoung’s lips. 

Every single one of their movements was slow and sweet. It wasn’t rushed and desperate, just passionate. It wasn’t like their other times, and neither of them could complain. There was something else behind their motions. Something deeper. A connection. 

They laid down on their sides facing each other, their hearts thumping so fast and so loud they were certain the other could hear. Ten planted kisses all over Doyoung’s face, causing Doyoung to let out a giggle. Doyoung gently caressed Ten’s check with the back of his hand, watching the way Ten’s eyes slowly fluttered shut. Doyoung knew he was utterly and truly fucked, which is why he quickly got dressed and ran out of Ten’s dorm without a second glance back. 

\---------------

Ten cornered Doyoung in Doyoung’s preferred study area of the library at one a.m. on a Wednesday. Doyoung jumped, whipping his head up from looking at his calculus-based physics textbook as Ten slammed the door shut.

“Ten?” Doyoung asked surprised, standing up to face Ten, “What are you doing here?”

“I want an explanation,” Ten said, “I want it now.”

“An explanation for what?” Doyoung asked.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Ten crossed his arms, acting pensive for a second, “Maybe the ignored texts, the ignored calls, the running the other direction everytime you see me. It’s been two weeks. Hell, you don’t even park your damn motorcycle next to my car anymore. Are you that desperate to not see me anymore? I thought we worked out our issues last time. Are you still mad at me?”

Doyoung sighed, “No, of course not.”

“Then why are you avoiding me?” Ten stepped closer to him, “I want to know, and I want to know now.”

“I’ve just been super busy. It’s Dead Week next week, and if I don’t start working now, I might actually die next week,” Doyoung lied through his teeth, “I can’t have any distractions, and you make a very tempting distraction.”

“I would believe that,” Ten took another step towards Doyoung, literally backing Doyoung into the corner, “Except you’ve been studying non-stop since the semester started. You know the entire material back and forth; I’ve literally heard you heard you quote it in your sleep. You could get up and teach the entire class without even having to check the textbook.”

Doyoung swallowed nervously, looking anywhere except at Ten.

“I just think it’s fair that I at least get an explanation for you cutting me off completely,” Ten sighed, “If you want to, then fine, you can, you have every right to, but I want the reason. Did I cross a line, or make you uncomfortable? You’re not the only one with feelings here, and you avoiding me and not telling me why really sucks. It hurts.”

“No, Ten, you didn’t do anything,” Doyoung shook his head.

“Then why?” Ten asked. 

“I can’t explain,” Doyoung dropped his shoulder and head, “but I can offer an apology. I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have done it.”

“Doyoung,” Ten placed his hand on Doyoung’s upper arm, “What aren’t you telling me?”

Doyoung just shook his head fervently, “I can’t, okay?”

Ten felt Doyoung trembling underneath his touch. “Okay,” Ten replied, “Okay. I won’t push anymore. Just don’t avoid me again, alright? Promise?”

Doyoung nodded, “I promise.”

“Good,” Ten smiled, moving to kiss Doyoung, “Make it up to me?”

Doyoung’s eyes widened, “Here?”

Ten shrugged, “We’re the only ones here. It’s one in the morning.”

Doyoung chuckled, “I feel like I’m tainting a sacred area.”

Ten gasped, feigning offense, “If anything,” he laughed, “We’re blessing it.”

Ten pushed Doyoung’s jacket off of his body before moving Doyoung towards the table, pushing Doyoung’s things off. 

“Hey!” Doyoung shouted.

“I’ll pick it up later,” Ten kissed Doyoung again. 

This time was completely opposite of the last. It was rushed, desperate, needy. Two weeks was too long for them to have been separated. They couldn’t spend another second apart. Doyoung’s mind was all over the place, Ten moving a little too fast for Doyoung to process, but it was Ten. Doyoung trusted Ten with his life, and the thought of that terrified him. 

Doyoung was still trying to catch his breath as Ten picked up his things and packed them in his backpack. 

“You okay?” Ten asked.

Doyoung nodded. 

Ten put Doyoung’s backpack on himself, and reached out a hand to Doyoung, placing a soft kiss on Doyoung’s knuckles, “Let’s get you home.”

Doyoung followed him. 

 

Doyoung sobbed into Kun’s shoulder, as Kun gently shushed him and rubbed his back, trying to calm him down. 

“Shhhh, it’s okay, you’re okay,” Kun said gently. 

Doyoung shook his head, “Not it’s not. It’s all so messed up. Everything is so messed up.”

“What happened?” Kun asked. “Talk to me, Do.”

“I’m supposed to hate him,” Doyoung cried, “Why don’t I hate him? This wasn’t supposed to happen. This was never supposed to happen.”

“Oh, hon, you like him, don’t you?” Kun asked. 

Doyoung nodded, sniffling. 

Kun wrapped his arms around Doyoung’s shoulders, pulling him into a tight hug. “Tell him.”

“I can’t,” Doyoung’s voice was barely above a whisper, “This wasn’t supposed to ever go further than what it was, but I’m an idiot. I should’ve known better, but I let my stupid feelings get in the way. I ruined everything.”

“Doyoung, this isn’t your fault. You can’t blame yourself. You caught feelings; it was bound to happen. It’s okay. There’s no reason to beat yourself up over it,” Kun squeezed Doyoung tighter.

“Yes, there is,” Doyoung replied, “I should’ve never let this happen. I should’ve been more guarded. I’m always guarded. Why did I let my guard down this time?”

Kun sighed, “Because you like him. That’s what happens when you like someone. You let yourself be intimate and vulnerable with him. It was more than just sex, therefore you let your guard down; therefore, feelings.”

“I’m so stupid,” Doyoung hiccupped. 

“No you’re not,” Kun said affirmatively.

“What am I going to do now?” Doyoung asked.

“Well, that’s ultimately up to you,” Kun replied, calmly, “You can either confess, you can keep silent and keep going with what you’re doing which will end up hurting you, or you can start avoiding him again, which will end up hurting you both.”

“He won’t care,” Doyoung scoffed, “This was just a game to him.”

“You said so yourself that he cared for you now,” Kun rolled his eyes, “He does care and you know it. You’re denying that he cares so you can avoid him without feeling guilty.”

“Fine,” Doyoung sighed, “Then I won’t avoid him again. I’ll go back to him.” 

“And confess?” Kun asked hopefully. 

Doyoung wiped his eyes, stood up, and put on his leather jacket. “Not a chance in hell,” Doyoung said, shutting the door behind him. 

\----------------

Doyoung was in agony. He kept going back to Ten, his mind and heart pulling him in different directions, plus the added stress of finals, was driving him crazy. He wanted to breathe. He needed to breathe, and there was only one person who made things slightly better, even if he was one of the causes. He found himself back at Ten’s dorm. 

There was some relaxing R&B song coming from Ten’s speakers as they made out. Ten reached into his drawer and pulled out a pre-rolled blunt and a lighter. He lit the blunt and took a took long drag before blowing it to the side. 

“You smoke?” Ten asked, holding the blunt in his direction.

Doyoung raised his eyebrow incredulously. 

“Right,” Ten smiled playfully, “Mr. Perfect would never smoke.”

“Not all of us are rich, preppy kids going through a rebel phase,” Doyoung teased back. 

Ten smacked his arm, “Shut up.”

“Make me,” Doyoung smiled widely.

Ten laughed loudly, taking another hit. “Do you want to try?” Ten held the blunt in Doyoung’s direction. 

“Does it make you feel good?” Doyoung asked.

Ten giggled, “So good.”

Doyoung nodded, “Sure.”

Ten put the blunt in between Doyoung’s lips. “Breathe in,” Ten instructed. 

Doyoung did. 

“Okay, keep your lips shut, when I pull it out, you inhale the smoke until I tell you to exhale through your mouth,” Ten pulled the blunt out.

Doyoung inhaled the smoke. 

“Exhale,” Ten smiled. 

Doyoung breathed out, coughing violently as he did. Ten laughed loudly. “Ow,” Doyoung rubbed his chest.

“That happens when you first do it,” Ten giggled, “You’ll get used to it.”

“I don’t think I want to get used it,” Doyoung croaked.

“You wanna try shotgunning it?” Ten asked.

“What is that?” Doyoung asked quizzically, his voice smoothed out again.

“Okay,” Ten smiled, “So I will take a hit and pass the smoke from my mouth into yours.”

Doyoung smiled, “That sounds fun. Tell me what to do and how to do it.”

“Lovely,” Ten took another hit before explaining, “Okay so whenever our lips connect, mouths open obviously, I will exhale. Then as I am exhaling, you have to make sure you inhale at the same time. Then you just do what you did the first time, and exhale.”

Doyoung pulled Ten closer to him, their knees touching as they sat with their legs criss-crossed. Ten took a hit, inhaling, before pressing his lips to Doyoung’s in an open-mouth kiss. Ten tapped Doyoung’s knee and exhaled, and Doyoung inhaled. 

Doyoung should’ve pulled away. He needed to exhale, but instead, he kept his lips pressed against Ten’s, and started moving them, the smoke still in his throat. Ten put his hands on Doyoung’s cheeks, pulled him closer, and kissed him back. Ten pushed on Doyoung’s shoulders, shoving him away, separating their lips. “Exhale,” Ten said, his breathing uneven. 

Doyoung puckered his lips and slowly blew out a puff of smoke towards Ten’s face. Ten was enraptured by the way the smoke swirled out of Doyoung’s pretty lips. He leaned forward to connect their lips again. He was needy and eager and every touch felt like fire. He put out the blunt and pushed Doyoung to lay down, as Ten straddled him, their lips never unconnected as Ten moved his hips over Doyoung’s, both of them moaned. Each brush of fingers and lips against skin was magnified by the high; each touch felt ten times more sensual. They kept giggling, and touching, and kissing, and giggling, and touching, and kissing. 

Both of them collapsed on the bed next to each other, their bodies dirty, their minds clouded, and their hearts racing. 

Doyoung curled into Ten’s side again. “I think I might be in love with you,” Doyoung muttered into Ten’s bare shoulder, placing soft kisses there. 

“I know I’m in love with you,” Ten told him. 

“Good,” Doyoung smiled, “Don’t stop loving me.”

“I’ll never stop,” Ten assured him, kissing his temple. 

Doyoung’s lips were slightly parted as he fell asleep on Ten’s shoulder. 

 

Doyoung woke up to Ten running his fingers through Doyoung’s hair while he stared at him. 

“Did you sleep?” Doyoung asked Ten, his voice still raspy. 

Ten shook his head.

“Don’t you need to sleep the high off?” Doyoung asked.

“No,” Ten chuckled, “It wears off in three to four hours.”

“Ah,” Doyoung nodded, “Why didn’t you sleep?”

“I couldn’t,” Ten shrugged.

“If it’s because of what I said,” Doyoung sat up quickly, “just forget it. I didn’t mean it.”

“Doyoung,” Ten wrapped his hand around Doyoung’s wrist, “I meant what I said.”

Doyoung looked down.

Ten gently grabbed Doyoung’s chin and moved Doyoung’s head to look at him. “I couldn’t sleep because I couldn’t stop looking at you,” Ten gritted his teeth, “Ew, that’s so cheesy now that I say it out loud, but nonetheless, you just looked so beautiful and I didn’t want to miss it. I didn’t want to lose last night.”

Doyoung leaned forward and kissed Ten. He moved to sit in Ten’s lap, the kiss never breaking. Their lips moved in sync; slow and sweet. 

“I don’t want to lose you,” Doyoung told him, in between kisses. 

Ten held Doyoung’s face in his hands, stopping him from kissing him again. “Hey,” Ten said softly, “You won’t, alright? I’m not going anywhere.”

“Promise?” Doyoung asked.

“I promise,” Ten replied. 

Doyoung kissed him again. 

“Okay,” Ten smiled, “As much as I would love to do this all day, I have volleyball practice later; we have state next week.”

Doyoung nodded, “Get some rest beforehand, please.”

“I will,” Ten kissed his cheek. 

“I’ll call you,” Doyoung said as he got dressed to leave. 

“You better,” Ten smirked.

Doyoung smiled as the door shut behind him. 

 

“Your dog is in the bleachers,” Johnny teased Ten. 

“What?” Ten asked, “I don’t have a dog.”

“You do now,” Johnny laughed, “I told you not to feed strays in leather jackets, you wouldn’t be able to get rid of him, but now your vicious, tough, little watchdog is sitting in the bleachers. So good luck breaking his heart.”

“Wait, what?” Ten smiled widely as he realized who Johnny was talking about, “He’s here?” 

Johnny raised an eyebrow, “Uh, yeah.”

“He actually came!” Ten jumped up and down excitedly, “He’s never wanted to come to one of the games! Johnny, I’m so happy.”

“Wait, oh my goodness, Ten, why are you crying?” Johnny patted his shoulder, “What’s going on? I thought you were just teasing him and thought he was hot. Do you actually have feelings for him?”

“Yeah,” Ten nodded, “We confessed to each other after we got high, but God we meant it. I love him; he loves me. He actually came to support me even though he hates it.”

“I’m happy for you but also wary of this,” Johnny said, “I thought he hated you, and I thought you just wanted to mess with him to remove the ‘stick up his ass.’”

“Yeah, at first,” Ten replied, “but now, oh my goodness, now I would do anything for him. Johnny, I really love him.”

“Well, then, I’m very happy you,” Johnny smiled, “and your little watchdog.”

“Thank you,” Ten smiled, glancing at Doyoung who looked bored out of his mind, but at least he was there.

Doyoung was enthralled by the way Ten looked on the court. He couldn’t stop staring at every movement Ten made, and the cute expression of focused competitiveness, that showed just how determined Ten was to win. He could guess that the other team members had similar expressions, but his eyes never left Ten. 

The timer buzzed, signaling the end of the game. Doyoung jumped up and cheered loudly, rushing the court with everyone else. He found Ten, scooped him up in a hug and spun him around. “Congratulations, baby! I’m so proud of you, my little state champ,” Doyoung slotted his lips with Ten, moving his lips against Ten’s.

Ten grinned widely into the kiss, “Thank you!”

“Keep it off the court,” the coach shouted at the two of them.

Doyoung giggled, giving Ten a quick peck on his lips. 

“Thank you for coming,” Ten held Doyoung’s hand in his own, “I know you hate it, but it really means a lot that you came.”

“Of course,” Doyoung squeezed Ten’s hand, “I would do anything for you.”

“I’m gonna throw up,” Johnny said from behind the two of them. 

“Johnny,” Ten pulled his lips into a tight smile, “Shut the fuck up.”

\--------------

“Hey, baby,” Ten sat down next to Doyoung who was hunched over a textbook. Ten lifted the left side of the book to peek at the cover. “Applications of Quantum Mechanics,” Ten read aloud, “Jesus.”

“It’s my last final,” Doyoung replied, never looking away from the book, “Then I am free until next semester.”

“Do you want me to go so you can finish studying?” Ten asked. 

“No,” Doyoung smiled, “That’s okay. You’re not bothering me, my attention is laser focused right now.”

Ten smiled mischievously, “Of course it is.”

“What are you planning?” Doyoung finally looked at Ten, as he pushed his glasses back up his nose.

“Absolutely nothing,” Ten smirked, “You won’t even know I’m here. Just stay focused.”

Doyoung rolled his eyes and turned back to his studying. Ten was right, Doyoung barely noticed that Ten was there. Fifteen minutes went by, and Ten slowly moved to go stand behind Doyoung. Doyoung’s back straightened, his body on edge, as he shifted in the seat, trying not to think about Ten’s breath on the back of his neck. 

Ten pushed Doyoung’s jacket sleeve down just enough to reveal his bare shoulder as his sleeveless shirt didn’t cover it. Ten placed a kiss on the exposed part of Doyoung’s shoulder and arm. Doyoung gritted his teeth as he tried to stay focused on his work. He refused to let Ten win, especially so soon. Doyoung flipped to the next page, highlighting the things he may have missed, which wasn’t much.  
Ten moved one of his hands to Doyoung’s chest, the other still grazing the bare skin of Doyoung’s arm while he kissed the side of his neck. Doyoung inhaled with a shaky breath, his composure slowly crumbling. Ten smirked to himself, going to sit in the chair next to Doyoung again, his hand never leaving Doyoung’s arm. 

Doyoung took a deep breath to recenter himself, it seemed like he might have won. Ten was sitting down, things were calming down, so Doyoung dropped his posture, letting himself relax. Big mistake. Ten squeezed Doyoung’s arm as leaned over, nipping at Doyoung’s earlobe, and kissing the spot underneath his ear, next to his jaw. Doyoung’s head fell back, a moan escaping his lips. 

Doyoung turned to face Ten, pulling him forward by the back of his neck as he kissed him. 

“I win,” Ten giggled. 

“I hate you,” Doyoung chuckled.

“No, you don’t,” Ten smiled, “You love me.”

“No, I don’t,” Doyoung tried to hide the annoyed smile on his face, “I hate you.”

“You love me,” Ten’s voice was quiet.

Doyoung looked up at Ten and saw the worry in his eyes and could hear the waver in his voice. Doyoung slowly intertwined their fingers, and nodded firmly, “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah omg, thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! (you can find me on twitter @cozynajaemin)


End file.
